ξ Gasoline ξ
by BeautifulVoid
Summary: ξ "You can't wake up, This is not a dream, You're part of a machine, You are not a human being." ξ In which she is an enigma to the world, and he wants to be the one to figure her out. ξ Book 1 in the Addison McCall Series ξ Season 4 ξ Liam x OC ξ
1. ξ Epigraph ξ

_**ξ Epigraph ξ**_

 **PARTONE:**

 ** _PREDATOR_**

"Perfectly poised and ready to strike, the monster I run from is within the girl I like."


	2. ξ Zero ξ

_**ξ Zero. McCall Pack Football Day ξ**_

 ** _Addison;_**

I stepped out of the cab with my two suitcases in hand, my gaze never leaving the familiar two-story house that the vehicle had pulled up to moments before. My mind began to whirl with thoughts and scenarios as the cab drove off behind me. Would they be happy to see me? Or would they be angry that I hadn't given them any notice? At the time, making my return a surprise had seemed like a great idea, but now I was having second thoughts due to the anxiety beginning to creep into my mind.

Just then, I was drawn out of my distracted state by the sound of a door being flung open. I looked up just in time to see a tall figure barrel into me with a force that would have made me fall if their arms weren't already tightly wound around my body.

"Scotty?" I instantly returned the embrace, clutching him tightly.

He didn't respond, only tightening his grasp on me by a fraction.

"I missed you so much, Ads." Scott spoke up after a moment, pulling away from the hug, but remaining close to my side, "You have no idea what it was like having you gone."

"Pretty dull I'm assuming." I commented jokingly, my brother chucking a bit at my words, "And I missed yo-"

My words were cut off by a loud yell, the sound causing me to turn only to be tackled into a hug once more.

"Ads!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim, "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, Stiles." I grinned up at the hazel-eyed boy as I pulled away, "I told you guys that I would only be staying in London for a while."

Before he could reply, I felt myself being thrown into an embrace once again.

"Geez, I was only gone for a few months, no need to be tackling me like this." I commented as Lydia let me go, smoothing out her skirt, "What is this, McCall Pack Football day?"

"It felt like eons with no one to shop with." the strawberry blonde replied, ignoring my comment and continuing on with a gleam in her eye, "Now, did you meet any cute boys?"

"Oh hell no!" Stiles exclaimed, both his and my brother's eyes narrowing, "She is way to young for that."

"Stiles, I'm 15, soon to be 16." I reminded him, rolling my eyes at their overprotectiveness.

"Exactly." Scott jumped in, crossing his arms over his chest, "I know how boys your age think, Ads. You're not going near any boys without us with you."

"And if they try anything, we'll kill them." Stiles said seriously, causing me to sigh in exasperation.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm not interested in dating anyway." I stated, "Besides, I don't want to drag anyone into all this mess by association."

Scott and Stiles nodded approvingly while Lydia let out a sigh.

By 'mess' I meant the whole werewolf business. I, of course, knew all about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. In fact, I had been with Scott and Stiles since the very beginning. Together, the three of us had survived a psycho alpha Peter, a homicidal lizard Jackson aka the Kanima, a creepy darach that turned out to be the English teacher, an insane alpha pack trying to convince my brother to kill us, and a thousand year old fox spirit possessing the boy I considered my older brother. I mean, all of that would have been kinda hard to keep away from your little sister living in the same house.

"So where's Kira and Malia?" I questioned, looking around for the other two members of the pack.

"Kira had to do something with her family and Malia's trying to catch up on everything she missed for school." Stiles listed, "After all, they don't exactly have an educational program in the forest."

I nodded, going to grab my luggage from the floor, but before I could both of the bags were picked up by Scott and Stiles. I sighed at their actions, but didn't argue, I knew they'd never let me carry them in myself.

As I entered the house and got caught up with everything that had happened since I left, I felt myself growing hopeful.

 _Maybe this time we won't have to deal with any supernatural drama._ I thought to myself, _Just a normal, everyday life with normal, everyday problems. This is going to be great._

Little did I know exactly how wrong that assumption was going be.

A/N: Hello there amazing person reading this book! Hope you're having a great day.

Sooo, what do you think of this story? I know it's only the prologue, but I want to know if it's good so far.

Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? I personally love it so far, but I might be a bit biased because I'm the author...

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Until next time, lovelies!

-Sara


End file.
